Calvin's Titan sized Adventure
by Panbuukin
Summary: Calvin used to live an average, slow-paced life. At least, that was the case before he developed mind-boggling superpowers! Now Calvin struggles in leading a dual-life as a Teen Titan and a regular ol' teenager...
1. Strange Events

'Good morning calvin', said Calvin's mother.' Mrrph I am coming mom'

"Jeesh I hate mornings".Calvin walks sluggishly. Calvin Finally reached the kitchen after at least ten minutes of walking at his snail pace.' There you are sleepy head'.' Did you sleep well?' said Calvin's mother. 'Yeah I guess so'. Calvin spoke quietly to his mother.

'Well breakfast is on the table'.' I hope you like eggs and bacon'.' Um sure eggs and bacon sounds fine'. Calvin said. After eating Calvin went to his room to get ready for school." Boy I can't wait for school ". Said Calvin to him self sarcastically.

'I am ready mom'. 'Good then you won't be late for the Bus'. Said Calvin's mother in a hurry. (If you guys have ever read the comic you would know by now that Calvin hates school. Any way back to the story :D ). Calvin walked out side calmly and stood at the bus stop. 'Hey Calvin'. Calvin was shocked by the sudden voice ,and spun around to see only Suzy Dirking his old child hood companion. 'Oh hi Suzy'.' Good morning'. Calvin said politely. ' So Calvin where's your pet tiger ?' said Suzy jokingly.

Calving glared at Suzy for a moment and spoke. 'Suzy you know that I haven't brought Hobbes to school since I was six'. Calvin said briefly ,sounding a little annoyed.

' Yeah I know '.' Where is he anyway'? Suzy asked Calvin. 'Hobbes'? 'Probably collecting dust in the attic'. Said Calvin. 'Oh'. ' Anyway enough talking about Hobbes'. Said Calvin . 'Did you watch the news last night Suzy'?Calvin said quizzically. 'Yeah i did'. said Suzy.

' Then you must have seen the Teen Titans'. said Calvin excitedly 'Oh yeah them. ' Yeah I saw them'. 'The news showed only a few clips of Cinder Blocks butt whooping.'

'Man I so wish I saw the whole thing'. 'Actually if I was wishing for stuff , I would wish to be a Titan'. Calvin stopped speaking after seeing the bus. ' Calvin you're so funny'. 'What super powers would you have'.' The power to bug me'?

Suzy laughed after she had made her corny joke and they entered the bus. 'You'll see'.' One day I will become a Titan'. 'Dream on Twinkie'. Moe said after shoving Calvin out of the way.

'Hey leave Calvin alone you cave man'. Suzy said trying to defend Calvin.

'Look at that '. 'Calvin needs a girl to protect him'. 'You'll never be a Titan if you need a girl to protect you '.

Moe said cruelly.

'That not true'.'There are girls on the Teen Titans you big oaf''. Moe was angry and he smacked Suzy upside the head and was about to hit her again.Then instantly he disappeared.

'What'?... 'Where's Moe '? Said Suzy a little scared.

'I don't know'. Calvin said a little scared himself. Wondering what happened to the bully.' Did I do this'?

END CHAPTER

Mwhahaha. I have the evil power of causing cliff hangers. Review and the next chapter shall come.

Calvin: What did I do?

Author: Don't worry will find out next chapter.

Hobbes: Am I in the next chapter.

Author: Um well…. .

Hobbes: Well what?

Author: Uh got to go.

Hobbes: Wait damn come back here

Calvin: Um well Hobbes I guess will have to wait till next chapter.

Hobbes: Ok ,but I better be here by next chapter or somebody is going to get a hair ball on there pillow tonight.

Author: Why me?

Hobbes:Well duh cause your the author.

Author: Oh yeah.Anyway Review.


	2. Power Explanations

Chapter 2  
Calvin stood there dumbfounded. How did I do that?  
'Calvin that wasn't you'. Said Susie shocked. 'But then who was it?  
Everyone stared at Calvin like he was an outcast.'Freak'. Said one of the kids in the front.' Calvin'? Said Susie questionably.'Get of My bus freak.  
Said the bus driver rudely. The bus opened and Calvin was forced out.  
"What have I done" Calvin thought. 'No'. Calvin shook his head and ran.  
Calvin thought back to when these strange things occurred." I remember now".

Calvin thought back to that strange night when he was washing Hobbes.  
Calvin had grabbed Hobbes and one night when he was cleaning his closet. He grabbed Hobbes because he was covered in dust.' Whew you need a good cleaning'. He grabbed Hobbes and threw him into the washer.  
Then a large blinding red light had hit Calvin into the washing machine hard.  
' Ouch '. Said Calvin painfully. 'What in the world was that thing'? Said Calvin questionably. Calvin went looked at his hands and face to realize that that light left a strange residue on Calvin and the washing machine.

'Man I am covered in that red stuff'. Calvin to the bathroom to clean off the icky red stuff, but when Calvin went to look in a mirror the stuff was gone.' What in the name of space man spiff'? Calvin ran downstairs to check the washer, to see that the entire thing was as clean as a whistle. 'Okay that weird '?Calvin stood there to think about what happened and then he began to feel very queasy 'Ugh my head its throbbing '.Calvin ran to the medicine cabinet to grab some Aspirin to help the pain ,but it was too unbearable and he passed out from the extreme pain. His parents arrived home after there dinner at a restraint to find Calvin lying on the bathroom floor.' Oh my god, Calvin'. There parent dialed 911 and the ambulance arrived. 'What exactly happened madam'? Calvin's Mom explained the situation. Hmm could be a stroke, better get him to the hospital.' What'? The officer and Calvin parents stared at Calvin.' Sir are you okay'? Calvin stared at the officer and answered.Yeah I'm fine I just hit my head on the medicine cabinet and must've passed out.Hmm well let me check or concussions'. He checked to see if Calvin's eyes were dilated, but they weren't. Hmm I guess he's okay'. 'He officer asked Calvin if he wanted to get to the Hospital, but Calvin said he was fine and all he needed was bed rest.' Well okay kid you're call, but if anything else gets wrong give us a call okay'? Calvin nodded and the officer left. 'Calvin are you sure you're okay'? Calvin nodded and then spoke. 'Am mom I just need bed rest '. Ill be fine'. Calvin's mom smiled 'Okay Calvin then you better get to bed'. Calvin smiled and then went up stairs to sleep. 'Sigh; better not tell mom what happened'. Calvin reached his bedroom and tucked himself in and went to sleep. Unaware of the adventures that awaited them.

A.S: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I had to explain Calvin's powers.  
Hobbes: Well how was the hair ball?  
A.S: What hair ball?  
Hobbes: The one under your bed.  
A.S: Aw nuts.  
Calvin: Oh and I and Hobbes are A.S muses.  
Hobbes: A bug? Calvin: No we help him with stories. Hobbes: Well yeah he needs a lot of that. A.S: Shut up! Hobbes: Why? A.S: If you don't, no tuna for dinner! Hobbes: All right you grouch.


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3 

Anyway back to the story. Calvin had found himself in the middle of nowhere.

Scared and alone, Calvin sat down to wait for the inevitable. He sat on the cold wet ground, groaning from all the pain and embarrassment he felt. 'What's wrong with me', Calvin shouted. 'What did I do to deserve this pain', Calvin spoke sadly.

He sat there for hours until he drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep. There he slept,

Not knowing of the adventures that awaited him.

Calvin awoke surrounded by a giant mob. He was surrounded by familiar faces.

They were all carrying guns and very sharp objects. He was scared to say the least, but there was nothing he could do to stop the deadly mob. The only thing that came to mind was to scream for help. 'HELP ME' Calvin screamed as hard and as loud as the strength he could muster. 'Nobody's going to help you freak', said the man carrying the large gun.

The man held the gun to the boy's chest and spoke. 'Where's my son'? 'Tell me and I might spare your pathetic life'! Calvin spoke softly only allowing the man holding the gun to hear. 'I don't know sir '. The man was shocked and then he spoke angrily. 'Alright boy then I guess you die '. The man pointed the tip of his large gun at the tip of Calvin's head.

Blonde locks cover the top of the barred and then Calvin could hear the clicking sound.

'Any last words boy'? Calvin stared at the mans eye's and began to sob silently and then he heard a click. 'Good bye you freak'! BMPOW. There lie Calvin lifeless and gushing red crimson tear from his eyes.

'AHHH' .Calvin screamed in fear as he woke dripping with sweat and rain.

Calvin slowly touched his face for any signs of a gun shot wound or blood, but luckily to no avail. He stood there tears of fear and doubt trickling down his pale cheeks. His heart beated faster than any drum. He sat there sobbing softly letting out all his fears and sorrow out in the shape of warm, moist tears. 'What's happening to me'? Calvin screamed. 'Why am I changing so differently?

'I don't know Calvin, but I could try and help as best I can', Spoke a strange yet familiar voice.

Who was the voice that Calvin heard. And would he be able to help Calvin with this new found power? Find out on the next chapter of Calvin's titans sized adventure.

A.S: I hope you like this chapter.

Calvin: Yeah he worked really hard on this chapter.

Hobbes: What all he did was use spell check to make it .ACK!

A.S: Anyway read and review.

Hobbes: Help me.

HVK: Yes I know my punctuation is atrocious, but the 2 chapter I didn't have any help with it so I made it look crappy. I'm glad you liked the story. Keep reading for new stuff.


	4. Old Friends

Chapter Four

Calvin stopped weeping and jumped at the sound of that mysterious voice.

Calvin spoke nervously.' Who are you'? The figure spoke quietly, letting only Calvin hear is voice. 'Why Calvin you don't remember me'? The figure walked closer to Calvin, showing only a hooded figure with a long rope lying on the ground covered in dirt and rain. The figure spoke again. 'Calvin, I like tuna '. 'Anything ring a bell'?

Calvin stared at him, not knowing what the phrase was supposed to mean.

He spoke cautiously.' Uh great for you, but I still don't know you'.

The figure sighed and then removed his hood slowly, to reveal a furry white face with an orange, black striped main. The figure smiled and Calvin stood shocked.

'No way'. 'It just can't be you'.' I mean you're supposed to be just a toy'.

Calvin's reaction was what the figure had expected. 'Ah Calvin you old tapioca head '.

'It's me your best friend Hobbes'. Calvin stared at the figure and then began to laugh hysterically. 'Nice costume'.' But do you honestly expect me to think your Hobbes'!

Hobbes stared at him sadly. 'Aw okay, I guess you just don't want me'.

Calvin then stopped from laughing to see Hobbes slowly walking away. 'Wait, if you're really who you say you are, and then you must tell me my deepest darkest secret that I only told Hobbes'. Hobbes stopped and turned around to face Calvin. 'Deal nuts for brains '.Calvin glared, but then spoke up. 'Who was my secret crush'?

Hobbes giggled and then Calvin blushed. 'What '? Hobbes regained his composure and then answered. 'Suzie of course'. Calvin blushed even harder and then stuttered to realize the truth.' No way '! He couldn't believe his ears. It was really Hobbes.

'Hobbes is it really you '? Hobbes smiled and then hugged Calvin. "It's so good to see you buddy'.' It's been ages since I last saw you'. Calvin sighed sadly, knowing that what Hobbes said was the cold truth. And he just slapped it right in Calvin's face.

'I'm so sorry Hobbes '. Hobbes smiled and then spoke. 'Its okay Calvin I forgive you '.

There the two stood reminiscing while the rain fell from the sky as they spoke.

The two of them were back together. It was wonderful.

'I missed you so much Hobbes'.' I'm so sorry for leaving you in that awful closet for so long'.' I promise its going to be you and me from now on'. Hobbes smiled as tears started to fall from his brown cat eyes.' You really promise '? Calvin nodded. 'I double promise'. They both laughed as they were rolling with laughter on the cold wet ground. 'Aw Calvin it's been it ages since we've laughed like that'. Calvin laughed some more then nodded.' I know, and I'm glad we can do it again buddy '.They laid on the ground smiling for hours and then Calvin spoke. 'Sigh were both outcast '. 'What are we going to do'? They both thought for a moment and then it donned on Calvin.' I know what we could do'! 'We can head to Titans Tower'! They both smiled, but then Hobbes sighed with grief.' Calvin do you know how far Jump City is from here'?

Calvin shook his head indicating that he didn't know. 'Calvin its over 3000 miles from here and it would take us at least a month to get there by foot'. Calvin sighed and then raised his head. "Well we have no options left '.'Its either Titans Tower or prison'. Hobbes sighed and Calvin knew that he didn't want to go to jail.' Alright, but I'm warning you if it gets cold I'm not letting you cuddle up to me'. Calvin frowned. 'Aw but you're furs so soft and warm'. Hobbes glared at Calvin. Meaning that there's No way that he's letting him cuddle up to him. 'All right fuzz breath, have it your own way'. They both smiled and then began to roar with laughter. After awhile they stopped and got ready to leave.' Okay Titans Towers here we come'! END CHAPTER

A.S: Yeah chapters done and Hobbes finally appeared after much crucial demand.

Hobbes: Yay I got to see my old buddy again.

Calvin: Yep and now for our rigorous tiring journey to Titans Tower.

Hobbes: --;

A.S: See you next chapter every one. And remember to read and review


	5. New Powers Part 1

Chapter 5

Calvin and Hobbes walked out of the forest, quickly not wanting to be caught and sent to jail. "Sigh, Hobbes I wonder what powers I have"? Hobbes pondered the question, then thought of an idea. "I know, we can through you off a building to see if you can fly".

Calvin glared at Hobbes." I don't think so my fuzzy friend, the last time I did that I ended up in a hospital". Hobbes grinned goofily. "Ok, that wasn't my fault "."Yes it was, if you hadn't told me not to jump off that cliff to see if I could fly like a bird I wouldn't have got hurt". Hobbes frowned. "Aw come on it wasn't my fault I told you it was a stupid idea ". Calvin frowned too. "Yeah I guess you're right, but I wanted to Patton my bird idea, but of course I now realize all my ideas were kind of lame, but fun none the less".

Calvin smiled and so did Hobbes. "Well then maybe you don't need to fly". Calvin smiled. "Yeah you're right who needs stupid flying anyway". They both began to laugh and laugh and laugh." But Calvin, I still wonder what powers you have". Calvin nodded and he to began to think, but Calvin didn't have time when he realized they were in the middle of the road and A truck was about to hit them dead on." Oh my gods Calvin look out". Hobbes pushed Calvin hard making him fly into a tree knocking him unconscious. While Calvin lay unconscious his best friend had just been smashed by the truck. Crushing his bone and small organs. Hobbes lay there lifeless and crushed to nothing but a dead talking tiger." C-a-l-v-i-n ". Said Hobbes with his last living breath. And there he lay while the trucker didn't even stop to look." Calvin awoke to see Hobbes nowhere to be found. So he quickly shouted for him. "Hobbes"?"Hobbes"? Calvin shouted for his best friend, but he didn't hear him. "Where is that fuzz for brains ". Calvin looked through the woods to see a glint of Hobbes fur." Taking a nap I see ".Calvin ran to wake him up only to see Hobbes lifeless body. "No, No it can't be ". He picked up Hobbes and began shaking him. "Get up Hobbes, this isn't funny". He shook and he shook Hobbes, but no life came from him. "Oh no Hobbes what have I done ". He sat there staring at his best friend's lifeless body. "No I can't lose you not yet ".Steaming hot tears burst from Calvin's small eyes and rolled down his cheeks making Hobbes fur soaked." You dumbass"."Why couldn't you let me hit instead of you". He sobbed silently as his tears began to glow. His tear dropped on Hobbes fur and all his open cuts began to heal without Calvin realizing it. Hobbes body began to twitch underneath Calvin's warm tears." What the"? He saw Hobbes bones slowly mend and begin to fix themselves rapidly. And then he started feeling a heartbeat and then Hobbes slowly opened his eyes.

"Ca-Calvin"? To say Calvin was shocked was an understatement, but it didn't really matter. "Oh Hobbes you're okay ". Hobbes frowned. "Yeah, but no I have only 8 lives left". Calvin laughed and then explained to Hobbes what happened. "Yeah Calvin's got a new power". "Yep and i'm sure the titans can use it".They smiled and then began to leave.

"Okay off to titans tower". END CHAPTER

Funky Star 555: Thank you for the compliment and doesn't worry well be doing a little Suzy bashing.

Anti Dragon wing: Yes that he is. And for the compliment Calvin's going to hug you.

Calvin: Sigh I hate being used for public amusement.

A.S: To bad they love it

HVK: Hobbes is here to stay everyone.

A.S: Now remember to read and review.


	6. New Powers Part 2

Calvin & Hobbes walked on the side of the road. Being very cautious of fear of repeating there last event with the cold, black road. "Sigh, this is boring ". Said the Hobbes in a dull like voice. "Well don't worry. I'm sure Titans Tower is close by, I mean we've been walking for 3 days ". Hobbes sighed again. "Calvin I already told you that Titans Tower would take a month to get there on foot". Calvin nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess your right, but I'm so bored". Hobbes sighed again for the third time. "Man I am starting to wish you can fly ". Calvin glared at Hobbes angrily. "It's not my fault. I don't even know how to use my healing powers, let alone fly "! Hobbes apologized. "Yeah, but it's a good thing they kicked in or id be road kill ". Calvin began to laugh at Hobbes last comment. "Oh boy man did you look like it ". Hobbes growled and it only made Calvin laugh harder. "Grrrr ". Hobbes jumped at cat like heights and pounced on Calvin with his claws extended. "That's it fuzzarela no more play time ". The two began to scratch and claw each other and ended up rolling off the road and into a gorge. "Calvin were going to fall"! Calvin grabbed Hobbes and suddenly they began to be surrounded by a bright light. "Ahh "! The pair had disappeared once the light dissipated and they reappeared on a small island with a very strange structure. "Ack Calvin you're on my leg, get off ".

Calvin and Hobbes landed on each other roughly. "We'll get your tail of my face ".

Calvin got up and helped Hobbes get back on his feet. "Calvin where are we "?

Calvin and Hobbes stared into the ocean and looked at there surrounding everything seeming so familiar. "That's funny I feel like I've been here before"

Calvin started thinking while Hobbes began to poke his shoulder. "Hobbes quit that I'm thinking ". " But Calvin ". " I said stop ". Calvin turned around to see a masked boy wearing a long yellow and black cape with a strange yet unique uniform. "Who are you"? "And how exactly did you get here"? Calvin stood there in Shock to recognize that voice. It was Robin!

END CHAPTER

A.S: Okay there was Chapter 6 for you guys.

Calvin: No not a cliff hanger.

Hobbes: You bastard.

Calvin: Yeah you jerk now your readers will have to wait for the next chapter. You snake.

A.S: Aw come on. I'm going to update very soon.

Calvin & Hobbes: Not soon enough

A.S: I better go before my Muses begin to go on strike.

Calvin & Hobbes: Don't worry will make sure he updates soon, but we need you reviews to fuel his self lack of motivation.

A.S: Hey!

Calvin: Aw who are you kidding?

A.S: Myself.

Calvin: Whatever anyway see you guys next chapter.


	7. Unusual Meeting

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Calvin & Hobbes. **

"Who are you and what are you doing here"? Demanded Robin Leader of the Teen Titans. "Uh well I came here to join your group". Robin gave Calvin a questionable look and then started to talk to Calvin. "Look I'm really not looking for new members and besides what could you possibly off the team"? Said Robin sternly. Calvin was about to explain until Robin's communicator went off. "Yes"? First all he heard was static, but then a deep voice appeared on the phone. "Yo Robin get your butt down here",

Robin grabbed His Com and answered. "What is it Cyborg"? Cyborg quickly answered.

"Its Johnny Rancid and he's down town with a new Mega Mutt", Robin shook his head.

"On my way Cyborg". Robin turned it off and got ready to leave. "You stay here". Commanded Robin to Calvin. "I have a criminal to catch". Robin quickly left and Calvin stood there and began to grumble. "Man this is so unfair". "I want to help". Calvin kicked some dirt and mumbled while Hobbes walked up and gave him an idea.

"Calvin why don't we go anyway"? Said Hobbes and then Calvin grew a grin and spoke. "Hobbes you are a genius"! "I'll go anyway and nobody will stop me". Then Calvin quickly went to leave until he realized something. "How am I going to get off this rock"! Screamed Calvin in a newfound rage. Hobbes spoke once again to ease his friend's anger.

"Why not just teleport"? And Calvin once again grinned. "Hobbes are you sure Einstein didn't make you"? And Hobbes blushed a deep red. "Wait I don't even know how"? Screamed Calvin, but then he thought for a moment. "Wait maybe if I focus on Robin's location I can teleport there". "Hobbes get over here and place your hand on my shoulder". Hobbes quickly placed a paw on Calvin and then Calvin began to focus.

At first nothing, but a glow came then Calvin focused harder as sweat fell from his forehead and then a bright light appeared and flashed blinding Calvin and Hobbes until it faded and they appeared down town. "I did it"! Shouted Calvin happily as he successfully teleported. "Now where's Rancid"? And Calvin began looking around until he felt a finger poke his back. "Not now Hobbes", but the finger continued poking.

"Hobbes…." Calvin quickly turned around to find a scary looking man with long black spiked hair and snake tattoos on both his arms staring at him. "You looking for me kid"?

And Calvin laugher nervously. "Uh I accidentally uh dropped my toy here I'm just going to take him and leave". He grabbed and began to leave until he was held back. "Not so fast kid I could use you as hostage". And Calvin gulped for his misfortune and was tied to Rancid's scary looking Mega Rex's leg. "Calvin you big idiot what have you done".

Calvin was now the hostage of Johnny Rancid when he should be kicking his butt.

Calvin heard foot steps and then a loud shock to find the Titans staring at Mega Rex and his Hostage. "Look Titans all new and improved after that bug ate him". "And look a Hostage". Rancid laughed manically and grinned wickedly. "So I wouldn't touch Rex unless you want me to have him self destruct". Starfire's Eyes quickly burned a bright green. "You let the fellow earthling go". And large beams came bursting from her large eyes and it ripped through the rope dropping Calvin who was fifty feet off ground and almost crashed so he closed his eyes and then opened to realize he was floating in thin air. "I can fly Yahoo". As Calvin quickly sped around in the air and smile. "Not for long kid". As his Rex quickly swatted him with his large mechanical paw. "Ouch.". As Calvin quickly dropped to the ground in pain." And as for you good for nothing Titans "."Rex blasts them down a notch. And Rex quickly opened his mouth to reveal a large Plasma Cannon. "Now blast him". The Titans got read for it and then were blasted as Raven tried her best to hold up her barrier. "Were done for, I can't hold this up for long". And Calvin quickly got up and glowed as the barrier grew stronger. "Duded check this out as the barrier grew white and then reflected the attack blasting the crap out of Rex as the dog got complexly torn apart. And turned into scrap metal. "Dude". Said B.B amazed. "Wow". Said Raven in her monotone voice. "Uh who are you"? Said Robin.

"Um well I'm Calvin and this is my friend Hobbes". Calvin pointed to the talking Tiger and they all stared. "Dude you have a Tiger". Calvin blushed. "Uh yeah this is Hobbes".

"Hobbes say hello". And Hobbes stood on his two feet and spoke. "Uh hello there".

And Beast Boy almost hit the floor. "Dude it TALKS"? And Calvin nodded.

"Wow". Said Raven once again. And then Robin spoke. "You must be the Kid who asked to join". And Calvin nodded once again. "Thanks for your help, but that battle took a lot out of us thanks to you". Calvin frowned at Robin's Remark and then looks at all the Titans who were battered and bruised. "Uh don't worry I can fix that". And Calvin began to glow and all the marks and wounds were gone once again. "Thanks" said Robin Gratefully. "Uh no...Proble-". And Calvin collapsed. "Dude what happened". Said B.B

And Raven responded. "He must have used a lot of his energy to heal us I'm sure he's wiped out". Robin nodded and Cyborg picked up Calvin and laid him on top of B.B who turned into a Yak. "Let's get him to the infirmary to rest ". Said Cyborg. "And yo Hobbes you coming"? Hobbes quickly nodded and followed the Titans to the Tower.

**END CHAPTER.**

A.S: Sorry for taking so long to update.

Calvin: Yeah you lazy waste of space.

Hobbes: We've been collecting dust in your mind for taking so long to update.

Calvin: Yeah.

A.S; I truly am sorry guys I had a bit of writers block, but now I'm cured

Calvin&Hobbes: You better be.

A.S: Sigh see you guys next chapter and remember to read and review.


	8. Recovery

**Chapter 8: Oh What A Wonderfull World Of Recovery**

Disclaimer:

No I do not own the Teen Titans or Calvin and Hobbes as explained to by my attorney, but the creatorrs of Calvin and Hobbes let me borrow them since they arent gonna be making comics anytime soon.

Authors Note's: I'm truly sorry for not updating.

Calvin: Thankfully his fellow readers still take the time to read his stories so he decided it be best to Update.

A.S: And with that said thanks everyone for reviewing and now on with Chapter 8

As the Titans quickly took our Hero's to the infirmary for care. Oblivous as to the spy who silently kept his tabs on our hero's.

His quick movement's showed to the world that this spy was no amateur. His movments were his own, everything and anything could be a hiding spot. No spot to small for him to hide. His Sharp glances seemed like daggers, as he glared at the Titans with a hatetrid that no other had...Well almost, he wasn't including his employer who was the reason he had this job in the first place. His employer seemed to have not only a hatetrid, but a Intrest in the Titans, but what did he care? His job was to spy on the Titans not to question his employers motives as to why, but still the question had burned in the back of his mind. Why such an intrest towards the Titans why? What possible reason to spy on the Titans? Why?

He stood there as his thoughts cooked in his mind, whatever the reason he needed to focus. His mission was his Highest importance, and nothing was to get in his way of his mission, it twas his highest priority. Nothing would stop the **Masquito.**

Not his thoughts on his employer, the Titans, and even these new hero's. Nothing.

Cyborg quickly grabbed Yak Beast Boy. Calvins heart beat increased as Cyborg quickly ran to the infirmary.

Calvins breathing seemed to become heavier with every step that Cybrog took. Hobbes was quickly by Cyborgs side as they ran through the halls. Calvins condition seemed to get worse as they came closer to there destination.

Finnaly after dashing in the halls Cyborg quickly found the Infirmary. "Dont worry little man you'll be alright.", and with that Cyborg quickly placed Calvin on the Medical bed and hooked him up to the I.V. It seemed that Calvin's Condition was starting to get better as Hobbes stood by his side. All Hobbes could do was to pray.

Pray that his friend would be okay, And pray that all of this would be worth it.

"Calvin." "Calvin.", in the dark all that Calvin could hear was his name. The voice was so familiar yet so eariee.

"Calvin." the voice repeated. The voice seemed closer everytime the voice repeated itself. Slowly a sinking feeling of fear was starting to slowly consume Calvin as the voice seemed so close. Try is he might Calvin could not move, couldnt or maybe wouldnt? Was it fear that had Calvin stuck in his place? Was it curiousity? All these questions swirled in his mind as the vice grew darker. The voices tone at first seemed quiet and soft, but suddenly it grew darker. The fear that was slowly consuming Calvin had grown twice as fast. As the voice grew darker, the darkness that blinded his site seemed to fade.

And slowly Calvin could see a blur of what mustve been the source of the voice, but did Calvin really want to see this person if it made him so terrified? And without a second thought Calvin quickly dashed away from the voice, but the farther he went the closer that person was, and slowly Calvin took breath as he felt himself stop, the voice seemed to be right next to him, and the dark completly gone, but still all Calvin saw was a Blurr brandishing a blade that struck at Calvins heart. Calvin clutched at the blade as all thing began to fade, but all Calvin could hear was laughter, Horrible,Horrible laughter that made Calvin realize that this nightmare had finnaly come to a end as his body hit the ground. Crumpled and defeated Calvin lay as he died. Tears rolled from his Cheeks as his world slowly ended. And then it was gone. everything was dark, and in that darkness Calvin found comfort as Calvin slowly returned to his deep slumber.

**END CHAPTER 8!**

**Authors Note's:**

Thanks everyone for reviewing and sorry for the lack of updates, Ive been quite tired lately, but i'm back so dont worry.


	9. Chapter 9: Information

**Chapter 9: Information**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own Calvin&Hobbes,**

**but boy if there lawyers weren't on my ass I'd keep 'em.**

**Author's Note's:**

_Hey everyone, I know it was not long ago since I last Updated my story, but I truly need to get back in the groove of things._

_So that is why I decided to update, but i'm sure you dont mine. lol. _

_Oh and to answer a review, yes Susie is coming back, and as for Moe becoming a Super Villian. Willsee._

"AHHH!" Shouted Calvin as his eye's shot open from the terrible nightmare.

Calvin trembled in his sheets as his eye's swelled with tears.

Calvin began to sob horribly until he felt his throat close up as he tried to breath. All Calvin could do was stop the tears from falling as he held himself from the fear.

Soon his Wails became silent sobs as Calvin cried quietly, but in the dark, Hobbes upproached Calvin.

Calvin didn't even bother to give a glance, as he covered his eyes with his palms. Soothingly Hobbes rubbed Calvins back with his paws. This seemed to ease Calvin as his tears slowly dried. "Hobbes?", whispered Calvin, all Hobbes did was purr. Calvin sighed as he began to close his eye's.

"Wait before you nodd off, can you please tell me why you were crying?" said Hobbes in a serious tone.

Calvin just began to shake as he remembered the Dream. "Oh buddy it was terrible, this horrible thig shouted my name then it grew lighter and suddenly this blurr stabbed me and then began to laugh." and with that Calvin quickly began to sob. All Hobbes did was stare in the distance, not really sure as to how to handle such a delicate situation.

"Calvin it was just a dream." Calvin just shook his head mostly to rid himself of his tears. "No Hobbes, it felt real, I still feel pain at where he stabbed me, if it truly is a he."

Hobbes quickly took to Calvins side to check for any wound, but found no marks, scars, or blood, just normal skin.  
"I'm afraid I dont see anything." said Hobbes in a hushed voice.  
Calvin just stared at him, he was right no gruesome scar where the Knife had stabbed him, just his side, and he quickly began to cry. "I'm going insane." Hobbes just shook his head. "No, Calvin you had a nightmare, it happens."

"Oh Hobbes, thank you for being there for me." and they began to hug each other, to help ease the pain.

"Hmm."

Robin at his desk began to search information on Calvin, all of the stuff normal, no accidents as of recent , or any strange events, just normal stuff.

'_Just how did this kid accomplish these feats?' _ Thought Robin. All night Robin searched information on him. School records, Report Cards, Health Records, Family Tree and even Police records which showed events when he was 6 years old, but just small stuff like prank call and such, but Robin did find something intresting his parent were recently killed? And he was wanted? "What!" Shouted Robin who was now officially intrigued. This kid was responsible for the dissapearance of a boy named Moe?

After quickly searching he found that this kid was one of those kid's who matured physically early, but mentally this kid was as smart as a neanderthal. And it didn't surprise Robin that the kid had a Police Record for harrasment and physicall assault. '_Sounds like this kid was typical bullie'. _But what surprised Robin the most was how he dissapeared. Reports stated that he just dissapeared in thin air, like he evaporated or self combust, but all witnesses stated that when Calvin had tried to stop the assualt of his friend, Moe dissapeared, and then Calvin quickly went missing along with Moe, but as it turned out it wasnt missing it was wanted. But from the story it sounded like it was an accident. From first time bases Calvin seemed tob e pretty good kid, but was that just a facade?

Robin would never really know until he got the information straight from the horses mouth, but that interrogation might be a while until Calvin had healed.

"Damnit." shouted Robin as he quickly shut off his computer, and quickly went to bed. '_Calvin you better have a good explanation.' _Thought Robin as he shut his door.

**End Chapter 9**


End file.
